MY PROMISE
by Cristine MT
Summary: Pria itu tersenyum mendengarnya. Rupanya, Sakura tetap mengingat janjinya. Itulah yang Sasuke maksud, ia pasti akan kembali. Pasti. "Aku telah berjanji juga kepada Sarada," katanya melepas pelukan mereka. Ia menarik kepala Sakura dan menyatukan dahi mereka, "maka aku akan kembali untukmu, juga untuk Sarada."/KINDLY REVIEW!


_UNTUK SESEORANG YANG KUTUNGGU KEPULANGANNYA_

Seorang anak perempuan berteriak girang memasuki rumah minimalis yang hangat. Ia memanggil nyaring seorang pria sambil tergesa mengahampirinya mengingat pria itu akan segera pergi.

Napasnya yang memburu tak ia pedulikan kala ia dapat melihat sesosok pria berambut hitam yang tengah tersenyum melihatnya.

Gadis kecil berkacamata itu tersenyum lebar.  
"Tebak Papa, aku bawa apa?" Tanyanya dengan tangan yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggung mungilnya.

"Apa?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada berlagak penasaran.

"Apa saja, tebaklah!" Balasnya antusias sambil mendekati Ayahnya perlahan.

Pria itu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku sangat payah jika harus menebak,"

Dengan cepat gadis ini mengeluarkan tangan yang ia sembunyikan, menunjukan selembar kertas ke wajah sang Ayah sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku peringkat pertama lagi!"

Pria itu tersenyum menanggapinya hingga matanya tertutup karena kerutan.  
"Sebagai hadiahnya, mintalah apa saja maka akan kuberikan, Sarada."

Mulanya ia tersenyum lebar. Namun perlahan senyumannya memudar. Tatapannya lebih serius. Kemudian ia menjawab dengan agak takut. "Aku ingin ... Papa ada bersamaku, sepanjang malam."

Pria itu terdiam.

Tak sebentar ia terdiam, atensinya tidak kian luput dari mata sang anak tunggalnya. Sampai akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk beranjak, menemui sang Istri yang mungkin sudah menunggunya di luar.

Gadis itu terkekeh. "Aku berbohong," akunya. Sambil berharap sang Ayah tinggal lebih lama, "Keinginan terbesarku, adalah dikecup oleh Papa setiap sebelum Papa pergi."

Lagi, pria itu terdiam.

Melihatnya, gadis itu merasa sedih. Ia berpikir permintaannya terlalu muluk untuk dipenuhi. Atau ia sangat tidak tahu diri? Padahal sudah banyak pengorbanan dari sang Papa untuknya, tapi dengan beraninya ia meminta sesuatu yang pasti menurut setiap orang sangat sepele. Atau justru bodoh?

Menyadari kesalahannya, gadis berumur empat belas tahun itu merunduk. "Papa, aku tidak tahu harus meminta apa ..." katanya dengan suara bergetar"Aku tidak meminta kau memaafkanku, tetapi mohon mengertilah aku,"

Lagi, ia memeluk Sarada yang sekarang kembali terisak. Tanda perpisahan, sang Ayah mengecup dahi putrinya sebelum ia berkata, "Aku mengasihimu." Lalu ia beranjak.

"Sampai bertemu, lagi Papa..."

Perpisahan memang selalu saja menyakitkan, tetapi selalu ada memori yang terbentuk sendiri. Penyesalan, rasa egois, ingin kembali, memutuskan yang lain adalah beberapa perasaan yang selalu saja menghampiri saat meneteskan air mata.

 _Tapi kebenaran selalu terungkap saat adanya perpisahan, bukan?_

"...Papa," tak kuasa meninggalkan putrinya, pria itu membalikan tubuhnya. "Pengakuanmu, adalah hadiah prestasiku yang sangat berharga!" Katanya seraya ia tersenyum. Menahan kakinya untuk berlari memeluk lagi sang Ayah.

Pun demikian pada Sasuke, pria ini juga menahan diri untuk kembali memeluk putrinya. Ia tersenyum kecut, "Jangan jadi sepertiku, Sarada." ucapnya pelan. Ia melangkah menjauh.

 _Satu langkah_ -jika Sasuke harus kembali, maka perasaan rindu dan tidak mau pergi pasti hadir lagi dan lagi

 _Dua langkah_ -tetapi jika ia membawa beban perasaan egois dalam dirinya, akankah ia tenang mejalani tiap hari dengan membawa beban berat yang seharusnya ia tinggalkan?

 _Tiga_ \- ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat segera menyambar tubuh mungil gadisnya, "Aku akan kembali, segera aku berjanji. Aku berjanji,"

Sarada mengangguk sangat cepat, ia tertawa bahagia. "Hati-hati, Papa!" Lambaian tangan sang putri dengan senyuman lebarnya, membuat pria ini benar-benar yakin meninggalkan tempat pengaduan dan tempat beristirahatnya.

Ia melambaikan tangan, dan menghampiri wanita yang sedari tadi menyaksikan mereka berdua, makhluk yang paling ia cintai. "Sasuke- _kun_ selalu menepati janji," ujar wanitanya meyakini. Wanita beriris _emerald_ itu memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan erat, "seperti kala Sasuke- _kun_ menyentil dahiku di gerbang Konoha pertama kali, berkata aku akan segera kembali untuk menemuimu, dan Sasuke- _kun_ benar-benar kembali.

"Itu alasanku tidak pernah ragu untuk menunggu kepulangan dirimu, karena Sasuke- _kun_ pasti akan kembali untukku,"

Pria itu tersenyum mendengarnya. Rupanya, Sakura tetap mengingat janjinya.  
Itulah yang Sasuke maksud, ia pasti akan kembali. Pasti.

"Aku telah berjanji juga kepada Sarada," katanya melepas pelukan mereka. Ia menarik kepala Sakura dan menyatukan dahi mereka, "maka aku akan kembali untukmu, juga untuk Sarada."

 _KUHARAP KAU SEGERA KEMBALI_

 **FIN**

 _Gomen, gomen ini fic gak jelas pisaaan!_ Maaf aku belum ada _planning_ buat publish SASUKE'S DAY soalnya belum direvisi. Maklumi ke _ccd_ an ku yaaaaaaaaaaaachhh.

See you at next sories!

P.S Poor Angga Tampan Dan Berani. Awas kalau nggak buat _fic_ Lemon _Incest_ Boruto Himawari! Untuk semua- _yang mungkin baca_ -mampir yah ke akun si Rangga _itu kalau kamu suka incest Lemon_ XD dia janji loh! _Nyahahaha_


End file.
